Friends With Benefits
by Eiprej
Summary: No, because Nigaito was special. He wasn't just Mikuo's best friend. He was his only friend... with benefits. And it would stay that way. No matter what he tried to do. /MikuoxNigaito/


**Author's note: M'kay. I was at school an I decided to type this up since I wrote it on some sheets of paper. I didn't have any more paper left after this, but I still managed to make it through the day. Ah, I just love little ideas like this. And this is uh, dedicated to Tea-chan cause without her I would not know about MikuoxNigaito. Love ya', Tea-chan. I'll try to go to sleep earlier.  
**

**I don't own any of these characters. But I do own the crappy, half-assed writing involved in this fanfic.  
**

**

* * *

**

_Friend with Benefits _

The tapping of wooden pencils on wooden desks broke the silence of the classroom. The entire class had their eyes basically glued to the clock, carefully watching the red hand tick painfully slowly to the bold '**12**'. They all had something important to do this weekend, it being namely the school camping trip. It was something that excited everyone, and it was rare that somebody was not going at all. Of course, every class had at least one person whom wasn't going. Unfortunately, this was one of the only classes that had exactly two students not going.

The hyper and outgoing Hatsune and the shy, kept to himself Shion.

Everybody had of course noticed that the teal-eyed, star of their class, Mikuo Hatsune, wasn't going.

Nobody had noticed that the quiet little Shion, Nigaito, wasn't going.

It was odd how the two were just about best friends. They were complete opposites. Everyone knew that, and they wondered why Mikuo still insisted on hanging out with the younger boy. He didn't seem to particularly care.

Fortunately, Mikuo was smart enough to know that it wouldn't help if he stared at the clock. It obviously wasn't going to speed things up for them. It was like the clock was torturing them, and when they feasted their eyes on it, it wanted to make them suffer even more. Mikuo wanted to know something. What did they ever do to the clock?

The Hatsune had reverted to staring at Nigaito, a tongue poking out to lick his dry lips. It wasn't very pleasant for the boy, because he could feel the male's gaze on it. It was almost like Mikuo was stripping him with his eyes, teal eyes moving to look at every inch of his sitting body. The poor Shion shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Because he knew that Mikuo had a tendency to take off Nigaito clothes not just with his eyes.

The thought made his body flush with heat.

The green haired boy refused to turn in his seat to make eye-contact. He knew exactly what his friend was thinking. Dirty thoughts. Just like always. Caught up in his thoughts, Nigaito barely noticed that the bell had rung, and he stood up to finish packing up his stuff, jamming it into the dark green book bag that he soon placed on his back. Someone gripped his arm lightly and he sighed.

"Hey, Nigaito." Mikuo was grinning as always, a classic grin on his handsome face. His hand slithered down to gently grip the other's, causing a little squeak to escape his throat. He narrowed his bright green eyes and glared at Mikuo, who only smirked in response.

"H-Hey Mikuo." He murmured in a quiet little voice as Mikuo proceeded to drag him towards the door, leading him out of the class room. Nigaito had to admit, he was extremely glad that Mikuo wasn't looking at him like a dog waiting for it's bone.

Dressed up in a pair of skinny jeans and a half unbuttoned plaid shirt, it wasn't a mystery why he was squealed over just as much as that senior Kaito. Messenger bag slung over his shoulder and sporting a grin along with that mischievous look on his face, it seemed as if nobody could resist feasting their eyes on him for at least a second. It wasn't like the male Hatsune cared about that though. He always hung out with the people who didn't... stick out as much, like Nigaito and Len.

Having managed to drag Nigaito down the halls, Mikuo was currently blabbering on about god-knows-what. The younger of the two only nodded with a raised eyebrow, pretending as if he were actually listening. Mikuo of course bought it and grinned widely, speaking again. But it was one thing that Nigaito absolutely _had _to hear. It was one that broke through the slight confusion he had about Mikuo's words earlier. But there was no confusion about what Mikuo had just said, because he knew what he meant when he said that.

"Come over to my house."

He obviously didn't disagree.

Nigaito knew exactly what his friend was craving. The way his hand tightened it's grasp on his own hand. He knew, and yet he couldn't even say no. A part of him wanted to, yet his vocal cords didn't seem to want to respond to his own internal command, instead croaking out a silent little, "Okay."

Nigaito was what Mikuo liked to call a "friend with benefits". He always said so because quite frankly, the boy got to do things that his other friends could simply not. That was why Mikuo didn't mind when Nigaito leaned up to kiss him, or if his smaller hand would grip onto his and he would cuddle in comfort. That was why Nigaito let Mikuo lick and nip down his neck, using his tongue to make the poor boy shiver and squirm in pleasure. He would let the elder take off all of his clothing. Every single piece.

As long as there was no affection in public, Mikuo was all good.

Though that was the thing that upset Nigaito the most.

He did understand where Mikuo was coming from, but it was still upsetting to know that you could have sex with your best friend but you couldn't even give him a friendly hug in public. It was extremely irritating, especially when you had a huge crush on him. But whatever. He shouldn't get in Mikuo's private life. After all, he couldn't get caught having sex with his best friend, could he?

Of course not. Things just didn't roll that way.

Especially when he had a girlfriend.

* * *

**Author's note: So.. anyone think I should make another chapter? I'm thinking twice about it. This was actually rather fun to write. Er, I might write the rest in Mikuo's PoV. It's my comfort zone. Mm.  
**


End file.
